Right Here, Right Now
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Bobby didn’t even protest as John pushed him into an empty classroom. JohnBobby Slash/Smut.


**Disclaimer:** Ahahahahahaha… no.

**AN:** This was from the prompt desk on my livejournal account and I decided to post it over here... it will probably be the last John/Bobby I'll transfer since they don't seem popular. So yeah… hope you like anyway… reviews are nice :)

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Right Here, Right Now

He was walking past a classroom when his sleeve was grabbed. He turned around, his eyebrows furrowed, wanting to know who had grabbed him but any and all complaints died in his throat when he saw who it was.

It was John, looking at him with that cocky smirk and a mix of mischief and desire swimming in his eyes.

Bobby didn't even protest as John pushed him into an empty classroom.

The second the door was shut he was pressed up against the teacher's desk, John's lips claiming his in a lust filled kiss.

Groaning slightly, he fisted his hands into John's hair, pulling the Australian closer, their already hardening erections brushing together causing them to break the kiss and moan.

Eyes gleaming John dived in for another kiss, his tongue pushing past Bobby's willing lips to deepen it.

Sighing in content, Bobby untangled his hands from John's hair, as he placed them on the other's hips, his fingers slipping under John's shirt to skim the skin there.

Groaning, John pulled back slightly before moving to bite the pulse point on Bobby's neck, making him arch upwards, their clothed erections once again grinding together.

"Fuck." Bobby groaned when John started licking and sucking the wound.

Smirking against the skin of Bobby's neck he let his hand slip to Bobby's straining erection where he grazed his knuckles over it while saying, "If you want, I can do that."

Bobby gave a low moan. Taking that as answer enough, John pulled back, ignoring Bobby's noise of disapproval as he pushed the few things on the desk to the floor.

As they hit the ground, he was momentarily thankful there hadn't been anything breakable on the desk.

"What? Here?" Bobby practically shrieked, when he realised what John was doing.

Turning back to Bobby, John gave him an amused look. "Did you expect me to wait?"

Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off as John's lips covered his, effectively silencing him.

Slipping his hands under Bobby's shirt he pulled it up, disconnecting their lips briefly so he could pull Bobby's shirt off and throw it to the ground before kissing him once again.

When Bobby started pulling off John's shirt, the fire mutant could only smirk as he once again disconnected their lips, throwing his shirt to the ground.

Leaning forward he started kissing Bobby's collarbone before moving to his chest, occasionally leaving a few love bites as he went.

Groaning, Bobby let his hands fist in John's hair as the other's tongue moved to swirl around his left nipple.

When John nibbled the tip lightly, he arched forward, swearing under his breath. He could feel the other's grin against his skin as he moved to suck Bobby's other nipple.

"Shit," Bobby groaned before pulling John's mouth away from his chest. "Just fuck me already."

John laughed slightly before asking, "Eager are we?"

Giving John an annoyed look Bobby growled out. "We're in a fucking classroom; I don't want to be caught you idiot."

Leaning forward John bit Bobby's ear before saying, "Fine, we'll play it your way this time, but only because you're fucking hot when you're feisty."

Not letting the other respond John flipped Bobby around so his chest was pressed to Bobby's back. Taking the hint Bobby started unbuckling his jeans, John after placing his wallet on the desk did the same.

When their pants were at their feet, leaving them in only their boxers Bobby asked, "Lube, condom?"

Smirking, John reached around Bobby, opening his wallet and pulling out a condom before waving it in front of Bobby's face.

Turning to look at him Bobby asked, "Do I want to know?"

John shrugged. "They're all for you anyway."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or annoyed."

Dropping his boxers John asked, "How about you focus on sucking my fingers?"

Bobby didn't verbally reply, instead he grabbed John's left hand and did just as he was asked, taking three of John's fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them.

John couldn't help but groan, his right hand clenching around the condom as Bobby continued to mouth-fuck his hand.

It wasn't long until John was pulling his hand back, a small groan escaping his throat as he did, making Bobby smirk slightly.

The smirk died when John dropped Bobby's boxers to his ankles before slowly starting to prep him, slipping one finger inside and making him moan.

Grinning John continued, slipping another finger inside and scissoring. He knew Bobby didn't need much preparation; they had been sleeping together for a couple of months, so they were both use to it.

Scissoring him a few more times, he slipped in another finger while searching for that special spot inside that would make Bobby cry out. It wasn't long until he found it and Bobby didn't disappoint as he let out a long, loud moan.

Grinning, John took out his fingers before opening and rolling on the condom, he then positioned himself just outside Bobby's entrance, his hands on Bobby's hips.

"Ready?" He asked.

Bobby just nodded, his hands clenching the edge of the desk.

Not needing any further encouragement John pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt inside the other causing them both to moan.

Staying still, he waited for Bobby to give him the go ahead. It didn't take long before Bobby was rocking his hips, wanting movement.

Groaning, John pulled out before pushing back in as he started to get a steady rhythm, groans and moans falling from both their lips each time he thrust. It wasn't until he brushed Bobby's prostate that Bobby chocked out his name.

Grinning, John angled his thrusts to make sure he hit it every time.

Bobby could only groan incoherently as he gripped the table, each thrust both hitting his prostate and rubbing his erection against the desk. It was undoing him.

Slowly he felt his orgasm building up. Gripping the table tighter he felt John's thrusts become more erratic; they were both close.

It wasn't until John bit down on his shoulder that he lost it as he came, screaming John's name.

John wasn't far behind, Bobby's own name spilling from his lips, muffled slightly by Bobby's shoulder.

Collapsing on Bobby, John tried to catch his breath as Bobby did the same.

After a few moments, John panted out. "Storm is going to be so pissed if she finds out we fucked in her classroom."

Groaning Bobby said, "Forget the classroom; if she finds out we had sex against her desk we're as good as dead."

Wrapping his arms around Bobby's waist John kissed his neck before saying, "True… so why don't we go have sex on top of Cyclops's desk… you know, since we're dead anyway."

Bobby just groaned again but even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was a very appealing idea.

* * *

**AN:** And that would be it.

Again, I hope you liked.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
